codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Periódico Hispano:13º Edición
¤ Entrevista: ¤ Entrevista con Nc Rapid FX - Líder de Nite Crew: Ajente02: - Bueno, empecemos. Ajente02: - ¿Cómo nació Nite Crew? Nc Rapid FX: - Empezó cuando lanzaron el sistema de Friend's Chat (en aquel tiempo Clan Chat). El canal era felpex10, yo me uní bastante rato después. Felpex era como nivel de Combate 60 y yo 100. Así empezó todo... Luego, Jagex lanzó el sistema de Clanes y Friend's Chat separados; cuando no existía el Clan, todavía se llamaba “nice clan”. xD Ajente02: - ¿Cómo fue creciendo el Clan? ¿Qué hitos puedes mencionar? Nc Rapid FX: - Al principio fue de un Clan Chat solo de charla. Luego que pusieron Guerra de clanes en el Páramo se empezaron a organizar los clanes específicos para Wars, pero nosotros nos tardamos en llegar a eso. Como en el 2010 el Clan se puso fiel a las Wars, pidiendo nivel de combate mínimo, objetos de Mazmorras, etcétera. Cuando salió la EdC, dejamos de hacer Wars; así que ahora es principalmente de Skilling, comunidad de ayuda, y un poco de JvM. En su apogeo del tiempo de Wars, llegábamos a los 50 jugadores por War. Ajente02: - ¿Cómo han podido mantener Nite Crew en el tiempo, a diferencia de otros clanes de su época? Nc Rapid FX: - Hay miembros que son fieles al Clan; empezamos de nivel muy bajo, y han ido subiendo poco a poco, encariñándose con el resto. Algunos les cae pésimo el trato de joda permanente, pero los que no se ofenden se ríen con nosotros. Esos miembros mantienen el tronco del Clan, y los demás son las ramas que nos ayudan a crecer; algunas hojas se caen, claro, pero siempre hay uno que sigue creciendo con nosotros. A esos jugadores les llamamos “Leyendas NC”, por lo viejos que son jaja. Ajente02: - ¿Cuál es la opinión de Nite Crew sobre la comunidad hispana actual y la antigua? Nc Rapid FX: - Los clanes de la comunidad hispana antigua son de personas muy simpáticas; los dueños intentan hacer actividades con la comunidad, pero es algo difícil. IL, de Pescao, por ejemplo, lo veo con poca gente; muchos pasaron por ese clan que aún juegan, y varios se fueron cuando salió la EdC. Pero, por lo general, los clanes de ahora son muy cerrados; es como si ser el Clan #1 es lo único que importa, y se pelean por ello. Siempre se topa uno que flammean a otro Clan, y luego dicen que son engaños o cosas por el estilo. Cuando me lo dicen a mí o a otro de NC, comienzo a reírme. No vale la pena discutir con palabras vacías, a fin de cuentas. Ajente02: - Para finalizar, ¿algo que quieras decir a la comunidad en general? Nc Rapid FX: - Sí. He visto que, desde que salió el Rey Kalfita, han surgido muchos clanes de JvM, y a la comunidad le ha dado un hambre: de cash. Los otros aspectos del juego (como la comunidad) ya no les importan, o hacer actividades de entretenimiento como antes. Algunos dicen: “Si el Clan no hace JvM es porquería”, y eso me pone triste, porque un par de leyendas de NC se han ido por hambre de dinero. Pero Nite Crew es como una hierba mala: nunca muere :P (y ahora ya menos que sacamos Ciudadela T7 :D) Ajente02: - ¡Felicidades! Nc Rapid FX: - A la comunidad latina, si algún líder de Clan lee esto, ojalá que empiece a hacer eventos del tipo Guerra de almas, Guerra de castillos o Creaciones profanas, solo para pasar un buen rato, no para competir y pelearnos. Yo creo que NC les ayudaría si organizaran Eventos así. :3 Ajente02: - Bueno, eso sería todo. Muchísimas gracias por la entrevista, de seguro a muchos les encantará. ;) Nc Rapid FX: - Ahí me mandas el QFC del hilo para leerlo. :D Entrevista con Pescao6 – Líder de El Imperio Latino: Ajente02: - ¿Cómo nació El Imperio Latino? Pescao6: - IL surgió a finales del 2005, pero se afianzó como tal en Enero del 2006, cuando lanzamos nuestro primer foro fansite. El clan comenzó como un grupo de amigos con diferentes intereses en el juego y compartían juntos en familia. Cuando se lanzó nuestro primer foro, nos convertimos en una de las primeras clan-comunidades hispanas de RuneScape; y en poco tiempo, ganamos fama como uno de los clanes más fuertes que dominaban en el Páramo del Mundo 21. Ajente02: - ¿Cómo fue creciendo el Clan? ¿Qué hitos puedes mencionar? Pescao6: - En el 2007, habíamos crecido tanto que jalabamos hasta 100 personas a eventos de PKing en el Páramo entre miembros, aliados y amigos. Fue entonces que abrimos un clan secundario de Pure Pking (IL Pure Legion), que por desgracia cerró el 10/12/2007 cuando removieron el Páramo. Luego nos dedicamos principalmente a pelear en Clan Wars, y llegamos a ser top 30 F2P y top 20 P2P en la RAW List de Zybez, que en aquel entonces era la lista más competitiva de PKing. Pescao6: - Algunos hitos, lol... En el 2009, miembros de nuestro Clan lanzaron uno de los primeros clanes puro JvM para hispanos, que se llamó LatinGW. Y eso estableció precedente para afiliaciones con clanes de otros tipos, como Nutz for PC, Demon Slayers, ... Recientemente logramos T5 en la Ciudadela, el 22/11/2012; aunque cayó a T1, recién logramos levantarla a T3 lol. Pescao6: - Yo diría que el logro mayor sería haber sobrevivido 8 años y continuar evolucionando con el juego. Ajente02: - ¿Cómo se ha mantenido El Imperio en el tiempo, a diferencia de otros Clanes de su época? Pescao6: - Lol... No podría comparar con otros Clanes, pues creo que cada uno es diferente, pero IL se ha mantenido por evolucionar según cambia el juego, intentando preservar su herencia y compartiendo con amigos de otros Clanes. Ajente02: - ¿Cuál es la opinión del Imperio Latino sobre la comunidad hispana actual y la antigua? Pescao6: - 42. ¡Nah, mentira, es jodiendo! xD Pescao6: - Me parece que la comunidad hispana no ha cambiado mucho, aparte de crecer en población. Es decir, sigue igual... La mayoría de los latinos siempre han sido y serán buena onda. :P Ajente02: - Para finalizar, ¿algo que quieras decir a la comunidad en general? Pescao6: - (Poster con Stewie Griffin señalando) ¡TE QUIERO A TÍ PARA EL IMPERIO LATINO! Ajente02: - Creo que escribiré eso; dudo que acepten imágenes en los Foros. Pescao6: - ¡LOL! Ajente02: - Muchas gracias, Pescao. Esto fue todo. ¡Cuídate! ¤ Encuestas¤ ¿Tienes tu cuenta afiliada a Axeso5?¿Por qué?¿Por qué no?: Se le preguntó a 37 personas mediante la RuneScape Wikia sobre su opinión con respecto a Axeso5. Estas fueron sus respuestas: * Sí, creé mi cuenta con Axeso5 = 17% * Sí, vinculé mi cuenta a Axeso5 = 24% * No, no me gusta Axeso5 = 35% * No, no sé qué es Axeso5 = 24% RECUERDEN: Esta encuesta está basada en una muestra de 37 personas, y puede no representar a la mayoría. ¤ Aprendamos sobre Gielinor ¤ Draconianos, criaturas que dicen “¡RAUGH!”: Con las últimas misiones que Jagex ha lanzado al juego, poco ha quedado a la imaginación del jugador. Pareciese ser que secretos tan antiguos y olvidados, como por ejemplo los Dioses Antiguos (de los cuales nadie nunca ha visto u oído hablar) o la existencia de Zaros, son de dominio popular común. Sin embargo, aún con todas estas misiones, todavía quedan sin resolver ciertos detalles acerca de una especie enigmática (y muy rabiosa), de la que se ha hablado mucho en los últimos tiempos, pero lo poco que se ha dicho no ha bastado ni para saciar la mente de un goblin. Los draconianos (o, en su idioma, “''¡¡¡BRWAAAURGH!!!”) son una raza de antiquísimas criaturas reptilianas, mitad dragón, mitad hombre molesto. De acuerdo a la información que tenemos (escasa y de dudosa procedencia), se originaron miles de años atrás, mucho antes de la creación de nuestro Universo, en una Revisión anterior a la nuestra. Su civilización era un paraíso ''nerd; científicos, filósofos, alquimistas, hechiceros e intelectualoides. Eran muy avanzados en todos sus aspectos; sin embargo, como todo grupo de nerds, tenían un solo problema: no podían reproducirse. Cuando los Dioses Antiguos destruyeron su planeta y su Universo, unos pocos draconianos lograron ocultarse en el Abismo (cualidad propia de todo buen nerd). Tras la Revisión, se encontraron con el problema de su población diezmada y su incapacidad para procrear. Pero lo peor no había pasado: una de las nuevas Dioses Antiguos que recién resurgieron, auto-nombrada Jas, los esclavizó a una canica que ella usaba para ayudarse a crear mundos (¿para qué alguien quisiera proteger tanto una simple canica?). Esta esclavitud los debilitó mucho, produciéndoles un dolor solo comparado a golpearse el dedo meñique con la esquina de un mueble. Ante esta situación, los draconianos decidieron rebelarse secretamente contra su bravucona dueña. Prometieron utilizar su intelecto en crear una subespecie que fuese inmune a la maldición, y que pudiese reproducirse (a costa de falta de inteligencia y un materialismo elevado, como es común en estos casos). Por infortunio para ellos, sus experimentos uno por uno fallaron. Los draconianos nunca fueron muy conocidos por cultivar mucho la paciencia (ni una hectárea de ella), y la poca que habían cultivado se les fue agotando, cayendo en la frustración. Esta frustración, combinada al mal uso que empezaron a darle ciertos indecentes a la canica de Jas, empezó a socavar la mente de algunos draconianos, convirtiendo a muchos de ellos en las máquinas asesinas que conocemos hoy en día. Como habremos notado, los pobres draconianos no tienen la culpa de ser masacradores inmisericordes de pueblos... Solo son otra víctima del ya conocido “''bullying''”. Así que, la próxima vez que se encuentren con Estrésath, o Kerapaz, ténganles algo de compasión y no les intenten degollar (y, is lo hacen, háganlo rapidito para que no les duela) :(. ¤ ¿Sabías que…? ¤ * Zaros nunca supo de la existencia de Guthix, y afirmó que, si lo hubiese conocido, no sentiría temor por él. * La raza de los draconianos (creadores de los dragones) una vez fueron una raza tranquila, hasta el momento en el que sintieron una atracción por la Piedra de Jas, y sufrieron una maldición que no les permite estar en calma ni razonar con eficiencia. * La armadura de la tercera era fue hecha con la piel de los Dragones blancos, originando su peligro de extinción. En la misión "El fin del letargo" se conoce a Therragorn, la última dragona blanca que ha sobrevivido gracias al Rey de los dragones negros. * JAGEX anunció que sacará versiones del juego alternas en donde podrás experimentar lo que era RuneScape hace 3 años, con el contenido actual. * Durante el 1° de Arbil del 2014, Jagex les jugó unas bromas a las dos comunidades de RuneScape (RuneScape 3 y RuneScape Nostálgico). En el actual, además de crear una sección de “Subforos secretos del Staff de JAGEX” y poner la habilidad de Navegación (“Sailing”) en la interfaz de habilidades, también podías lanzar Sombreros de fiesta a las Fogatas, viendo como se queman tus millones. Por otro lado, en RuneScape Nostálgico, hicieron realidad la ilusión de todo veterano de RuneScape, ver una habilidad llamada "Sailing", que consistía en navegar por distintas islas, encontrándote con personajes de RuneScape de forma cómica. ¤ Breve historia de la Comunidad Hispana: ¤ ANTECEDENTES DE LOS 1° FOROS: El 18 de Agosto del 2008, un Poll en la Página de RuneScape preguntó por diversas cuestiones acerca de los jugadores. La pregunta 6, establecía "¿En cuál de los siguientes idiomas te gustaría que RuneScape estuviera disponible?", quedando "Español" en segundo lugar (con el 19% de los votos (24,443 votos), 20% de los votos Members (15,417) y 17% de los votos Free (9,26)), frente a "Otros", con una diferencia de menos de un 2%. Este Poll dejó claramente establecido a la Comunidad Hispana que eran una importante mayoría, por lo que de inmediato iniciaron acciones en busca de un servidor para ellos. Dalabeba, líder de Rsenespanol, creó un Thread pidiendo firmas para la traducción del juego al Español. Este Thread alcanzó casi 2,000 firmas (si tomamos en cuenta que, para aquel entonces, solo jugadores Members y más tarde +1200 Total podían escribir, era mucho), y llamó la atención de muchos JMods que escribieron en él. Así, a mediados del 2008, JaGeX puso en su página una solicitud para el puesto de Ayuda localizada en Español. Muchas personas se alegraron por el hecho, y permanecieron a la expectativa. CREACIÓN E INICIOS DE LOS 1° FOROS: El 4 de Agosto del 2009, Mod Achilles escribió su perfil en el hilo Jagex Moderator Profiles localizado actualmente en el Subforo de Comunidad (Community Home). Para ese entonces, el Subforo de Jagex Lite existía, y Mod Achilles había respondido en un hilo diciendo que el foro de RuneScape en Español venía en unas semanas. Esta noticia emocionó a muchos jugadores, ya que no habían tenido un Foro dedicado para la Comunidad Hispanohablante. En ese momento, Mod Achilles era el único Moderador de Jagex que hablaba español y el encargado de esa Comunidad. Cuando los Foros fueron creados, aproximadamente el 8 de Octubre de 2009, el número de jugadores era bastante pequeño. Pero ésto no detuvo a Mod Achilles. Mod Achilles inició su trabajo manteniendo una Comunidad que no era tan grande, pero que creció gracias a su liderazgo. Él siempre tenia Eventos para comunicarse con su Comunidad y mantenerlos vivos. Después de unos meses, la comunidad floreció y todos se unieron más. Surgió una organización de jugadores, llamada CoDeSaH , para ayudar al crecimiento de los Foros. Esto se quedo fijo por algunos meses más hasta que Achilles se retiró de Jagex. RETIRO DE MOD ACHILLES: El 24 de Noviembre del 2010, Mod Achilles escribió un Thread en el Foro Español explicando su renuncia a Jagex. Este estaba titulado Adiós Jagex y se encontraba en la sección General. Mod Achilles expresa claramente que no ocurrió nada en el trabajo y que solamente se estaba retirando porque había marcado nuevas metas en su vida. También agrego que jugará en su cuenta personal, la cual aún se desconoce. Luego de la despedida de Mod Achilles, la Comunidad Hispana quedó sin un Moderador propio. Mod Edu (de la Comunidad Francesa) ayudaba en lo que podía, de vez en cuando, mientras que los FMods de la Comunidad (Banim, Shinjita y The JCL) ayudaban el resto del tiempo. CoDesaH era el principal organismo de ayuda en los Foros, con sus proyectos y respondiendo las preguntas de los demás, debido a que JaGeX había dejado de asistir a los Foros Hispanos. A finales de este período, muchos jugadores se dedicaron a la tarea de traducir importantes piezas del WebSite al Español. El Código de Conducta, el Parent's Guide, muchas de las Noticias de RuneScape, entre otros artículos, fueron traducidos. MOD KEILDEST, NUEVO MODERADOR: Después de 7 meses, JaGeX anunció oficialmente el que sería el nuevo Moderador de la Comunidad Hispana, Mod Keildest. Mod Keildest entró a los Foros Hispanos el 10 de Mayo del 2011, presentándose en un Thread. Sin embargo, Mod Keildest no estuvo muy activo en los Foros Hispanos ni tampoco en los Eventos del juego. De acuerdo con JaGeX, Keildest necesitaba pasar unas semanas de entrenamiento en los Foros Ingleses, antes de poder administrar la Comunidad Hispana. Estas semanas se prolongaron en casi 2 meses, por lo cual los usuarios de los Foros estaban desesperados y distaban de la confianza en Keildest. Un jugador de los Foros (miembro de CoDeSaH y líder del Clan Vanguardia, Chcmj) sugirió un Evento, llamado Hay que reaccionar!, para llamar a más personas a los Foros. Sorpresivamente, Mod Keildest aceptó la invitación al Evento y asistió. De todas maneras, sin embargo, Mod Keildest continuó distanciado de los Foros. Luego, justo tres días después del Evento, Mod Stewe creó una serie de Threads anunciando la eliminación de todos los Foros Localizados. CIERRE DE LOS FOROS HISPANOS: El 6 de Julio del 2011, Mod Stewe (jefe del equipo de Comunity Management) escribió una serie de Threads , donde explicaba la decisión de JaGeX, de parte de Mod Baker_011, de cerrar los Foros Localizados y no ofrecer apoyo a los hispanos: En nuestra opinión, la comunidad de RuneScape es, sin duda alguna, la mejor del mundo y queremos estar seguros que tenemos el mejor equipo de Community Management para poder ofreceros el apoyo que merecéis. Con una comunidad tan diversa, el equipo de CM está constantemente buscando la mejor manera posible de integrar a cada uno de nuestros jugadores en una comunidad global, para que todos puedan disfrutar del hecho de formar parte de una comunidad tan grande. Para conseguir este objetivo, vamos a realizar unos cambios significativos, unos cambios mayores a cualquier cosa que hayamos intentado en el pasado, para asegurarnos que estamos apoyando a la comunidad de la mejor manera posible. Esto significa que a partir de ahora seremos mucho más visibles tanto dentro del juego como atendiendo a nuestra comunidad, haciendo eventos, concursos y escuchando todas vuestras opiniones para que juntos podamos hacer que RuneScape sea más divertido para todos. Vamos a hacer muchos cambios, y algunos de ellos os afectaran directamente. Desde el 18 de Julio integraremos vuestra comunidad a la comunidad Inglesa principal, y no proporcionaremos apoyo localizado en vuestro idioma. Hemos hecho esta decisión para que podáis uniros a una comunidad más amplia, y así poder proporcionaros con todos los beneficios de jugar con millones de jugadores que os permitirá tener la mejor experiencia posible de RuneScape. Os agradecemos vuestro continuo apoyo y no podemos esperar a compartir nuestros planes para las comunidades en los meses que vienen. Después de esa noticia, Mod Keildest sólo hizo un Thread diciendo que iba a estar en su Friend's Chat para atender las preguntas de los usuarios respecto a este cambio, lo cual no hizo. Durante los últimos 15 días de los Foros, dos tipos especiales de Threads y dos grupos de personas caracterizaron la actividad de los Foros: *'Trolls', como Mago_Homero20, Ajente_02, DJ Izzy, entre otros. Su único objetivo fue molestar a los demás, y causar un ambiente anárquico y deplorable en los Foros, además de llevar Threads importantes a las páginas mayores de 5. Muchos de ellos provinieron de HispanoScape. *'Rescatadores de los Foros', como los usuarios veteranos Kuze Ryuuhi, Wynd, Popeosorio, Chcmj, MageHunt502, Banim, entre otros. Estos jugadores dedicaron su tiempo: creando Threads y Posts tanto en los Foros Ingleses como en los Hispanos para concientizar a JaGeX y otros usuarios sobre el error de la Update y sobre opciones alternativas, y copiando en otras páginas ó en sus computadores todos los Threads de importancia. Finalmente, el 19 de Julio (con 1 día de atraso) los antiguos Foros Hispanos fueron eliminados junto con el resto de los Foros Localizados.Toda la información que allí se encontraba fue borrada, aunque aún se conservan partes en los cachés y en los discos duros de algunos usuarios. ACTUALIDAD: A mediados del 2012, JaGeX subió en su página tres solicitud para los puestos de Servicio al Cliente (General, Soporte Técnico y Facturación) en Español. Esta noticia no produjo mucho efecto, pues se esperaba que se tradujera el nuevo juego de JaGeX, Transformers Universe. Sin embargo, el 4 de Octubre del 2012, Mod Mark y Mark Gerhard confirmaron en el 4° Livestream Q&A acerca del Futuro de RuneScape (pregunta 29) que se estaba planeando la traducción del juego a Español, y que saldría en el primer cuatrimestre del 2013: 29. Will RuneScape be released in other languages like Dutch? I know that the Dutch community is very large. MMG: The current plan is only Spanish for Q1 next year and we’ll be looking at other languages beyond that. Mark: Very soon. We’re working on it right now. There are no plans for Dutch at the moment. El 24 de Abril del 2013 a las 0:00 GMT, la versión en Español del juego fue subida oficialmente, y con ella, el regreso de los Foros Hispanos. La Comunidad rápidamente volvió a encontrarse, retornando masivamente todos los jugadores que se habían ido cuando los Foros Hispanos antiguos cerraron. Inmediatamente, en los primeros días, inició el proceso de transcripción y recuperación de los antiguos Posts del antiguo Foro, así como la reconstrucción de la Comunidad, dividida durante varios años. ¤ Carta del Editor: ¤ Hace muchas rotaciones terrestres... Holazzz, hispanoparlanchínes. Soy un jugador relativamente reciente (con apenas 6 años en la comunidad), sin embargo, he visto cosas grandiosas aquí que me han dejado marcado, no solo en el juego, sino en mi persona. Jugadores, amigos, verdaderos líderes que, con el paso del tiempo, han ido poniendo ladrillos para construir el enorme castillo que es hoy nuestra Comunidad. Hace muchas rotaciones terrestres, por ejemplo, ví el caso de una venezolana que, a costa de todo, lideró un chat y una de las páginas fansite más grandes en español del juego, casi todo ella sola. Lanzó una recolecta de firmas en los foros ingleses para traer Foros en español y, a cuesta de todo, reunió casi 2000 votos. Jagex la escuchó, después de todo. Hace muchas rotaciones terrestres, ví a un moderador de España que, yendo a trabajar a Inglaterra, y dando lo mejor de sí, logró reunir a todos los hispanos bajo una sola voz durante mucho tiempo. Pudo hacer lo mismo que otros GM, ser lejano, y mantenerse en otros asuntos más importantes; pero en lugar de eso, se integró a tal punto de considerarlo un jugador más. Hace muchas rotaciones terrestres, ví a una dominicana incansable, que además de ayudar en los Foros españoles e ingleses, y en ambas wikias, tradujo muchos documentos y noticias importantes, cuando en aquel entonces pocos tenían la decisión e iniciativa de cosas tan tediosas. Y hace muchas rotaciones terrestres, conocí a un hondureño prodigioso, que a su edad ya había escrito un libro de Filosofía, y cuyo objetivo en RuneScape fue construir líderes que ayudaran a mejorar las condiciones de los jugadores hispanos. Sigamos construyendo lo que estos grandes, y muchos otros, nos han dejado. Gielinor sigue rotando (o eso creo), y así también nuestra comunidad. See ya' : Ajente02, Líder de Vanguardia.